Dog Days
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: It was all going smooth, until Wally West received a very upsetting call at home. It was Blüdhaven General Hospital. Dick Grayson, his best friend, had tried to commit suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. So I'm taking a small break from my story "The Deathstroke Contract" to write this little fic. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to expand it a little. Is not going to be too long, but I hope you like it so far.**

**This is set a few months before Season 2 begins.**

* * *

_**Dog Days**_

_Wally West _

Stupid paper.

I mean, know college is supposed to be hard and all, especially on Stanford. But what will I learn writing a paper about starfish reproduction? Seriously, these guys should be taking courses from me! I mean, there are more important things in life than this. For example, replicating a life threatening experiment that will let you tap into the Speed Force and make you a super hero. Starfish reproduction? Kiss my ass. But well, complaining about it won't get me my degree. So, I've better research this and make a good paper.

To be honest, I have to admit it's easier to write about this than being a hero. At least I don't have some psycho after my neck. And sitting here, in the kitchen of the apartment I share with my extremely hot girlfriend in Palo Alto, well, it's wonderful. Even if I have to research starfish reproduction. At least the worst thing I can get is a low grade, rather than a trip to the morgue.

"Well, hello there Kid Beautiful," said Artemis sexily as she walked to me, wearing short shorts and a football jersey. Her blond hair was long and loose, making her look extremely appealing. "I was wondering if I'd find you here, you know, with you being busy and all…"

I sighed. "Well, I try to be a good student. And these internship hours at S.T.A.R. Labs are making me crazy. A now I have to write about starfish reproduction… can you believe that, babe?"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," said Artemis as she eyed the blank paper. "And… you've got nothing."

I turned to her and leaned forward, kissing her. After pulling apart, I winked at her. "I'd rather write a paper about you, and about how crazy you make me."

"Have I ever told you how your pick up lines get worse by the day?" said Artemis with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm out of practice, since you're the only girl in my life," I replied, putting the pencil down and playing with her hair.

Yeah, life was good now that we're out of the Life. It's been almost six months since we retired as superheroes. We left some broken hearts behind but we have to move on. Right now, life couldn't get sweeter, with my girlfriend, with school, with a beautiful place to call home. We even had a dog. Sure, I miss running around at top speed. But this… this is all I can crave for.

Then, to ruin the moment, the phone rang.

I groaned. "Urg! Whoever it is, they sure make a great effort to stop us from making out…"

Artemis caressed my cheek. "I need to go visit my mom, so I gotta go anyway. We can pick up later…"

"Sure thing babe," I said as seductively as I could. Man, I am so getting out of practice in the flirting area.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Yes? Am I speaking to Wallace West?" _asked a female voice very carefully, and I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Speaking. Does this have to do with the credit card fee I owe by the end of month?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I so wanted to hang up now.

_"No, sir. I'm calling from Blüdhaven General, I'm afraid I'm calling due to a very sensitive issue…" _said the caller and I felt something odd in my spine.

Fear. Blüdhaven General?

"Uh… yes?" I asked, noticing that for some reason I was starting to get nervous and fidgety.

_"I'm Dr. Serena Cortes, I'm Head of the Psychiatry Department in this hospital. I'm afraid we recently admitted Richard Grayson. Normally we don't speak with outside people about our patients, but with Mr. Grayson being a public figure, I didn't know what to do. We thought of first reaching Bruce Wayne, but we don't know if that would be a good call. Not in the condition Mr. Grayson is right now," _said the doctor, and I froze.

Literally, I froze.

Dick? In the Psychiatry Department? Admitted? What the hell was going on? I tried to find my voice. "Sorry, I'm not following…"

_"I'm sorry Mr. West, there is no easy way to tell you this. But Mr. Grayson tried to commit suicide. Police officers found him in his apartment. He cut his wrists and above all, he took extra dosage of Valium. He was barely alive when reached," _said the doctor, slowly and carefully, as if to allow the news to sink in my mind.

I was completely shocked. Dick tried to off himself? That does not sound like Dick, Dick would NEVER do that! What is this woman pretending? This was prank right? There was no way in Hell or Earth that this could be happening. Dick Grayson, the former Boy Wonder, the freaking Nightwing, tried to end his own life?! If this was a joke, it was one very sick. My voice cracked. "Excuse me, but that's impossible. Dick would never…"

_"Mr. West, we understand this is a great shock, but it is the truth. Police found him almost at the verge of death in his own bed. In his hand, they found a picture of you both with your name and telephone number. To be honest, we didn't know who else to call… but in all my years of being a psychiatrist, I know that holding to that picture of you… it was his last cry for help before he gave up. We're sorry, but with Mr. Wayne so busy, we didn't know who else to reach." _Said the doctor carefully.

It was true. My best friend. My little brother. The only one besides my parents and Artemis I would give my life for… tried to kill himself. How do I cope with that? And his last cry for help was me? No, this is a sick nightmare. I have to… finish that starfish paper. I'll pretend this is not happening. Yes, that's a good call. Who am I kidding? Dick needs me.

My little brother is crying for me.

"How is he?" I asked, waiting for a positive reply.

_"He's stable, he just regained consciousness though he's heavily sedated," _said the doctor and hesitated for a moment. _"He could… use a friend right now…"_

"I'm on my way," I said and hung up. I couldn't believe it, this was a surreal as surreal can get!

"Who was it honey?" asked Artemis as she emerged from our room with her green jacket, a reminiscence of her days as the Team's archer.

"No one…" I replied, looking down, probably paled. "I… I need to go, Artemis. I'll call you later… something happened…"

Artemis' face turned to worry. "Is everything okay?"

"I just need to… go somewhere…" I said as I walked towards the couch and grabbed my jacket. "I'll call you as soon as I get answers…"

Before Artemis could say anything, I left through the door and started to speed up. I hadn't used my super-speed in a while, but I had to get to Blüdhaven General as soon as possible. I didn't care I wasn't in costume and someone could spot me maskless. All I cared about was reaching that darned hospital of that darned city well my darned best friend tried to commit a darned suicide.

I couldn't face it. Was Dick that bad off? Last time I saw him, which was last month, he seemed fine. True, I haven't really kept in touch much since leaving the Team but what could happen that would propel him down to even think about killing himself? This was way fucked up.

As I raced thought the highway to Blüdhaven, all I could think about was… how could I fail him like this? I was supposed to be his best friend, why didn't he tell me he was depressed? What could… how could he… how could I fail him so badly? He was supposed to be my partner, and I was so consumed with my life with Artemis that I missed the signs. He was in pain and I didn't see this.

Finally. I arrived to Blüdhaven and made my way to the hospital. I could see the streets and heavy buzz of this city. It was worse than Gotham. But Dick had made it a priority to make the city better. He took it upon himself to fix it… and now we all failed and he was the one needed fixing.

I reached the hospital, stopped by the entrance and walked like a normal person in. I was pale, the fear was consuming me. What if it was too late? What if Dick tried to do anything else or he relapsed or fell into a coma or died? No, I can't think like this. Dick is strong, he just need a strong hand to guide him. A strong hand to lead him.

I walked towards the front desk. I saw a black lady juggling papers. "Hello… I'm… Wally West. I'm here to see… Dr. Serena Cortes."

The lady looked at me and nodded. "She's in the Department of Psychiatry, fifth floor, left hall, third door."

"Thanks," I said and rushed towards the stairs. The elevator was too slow.

I ran the five floors up, and got into the main hallway. I rushed like a normal person (as much of a desperate man can be in this situation) and entered the Department of Psychiatry. I saw a lot of patients there, waiting to be treated by their doctors.

With urgency, I rang the reception and a kind brunette lady opened the window. "Hi, may I help you?"

"Dr. Serena Cortes, please. Tell her… Wally West is here about… his new patient…" I said, choosing my words wisely.

The lady nodded and rang the doctor.

I sat in the couches, desperately. I could not get the image of Dick in my head. How scared he must have been, bleeding out, about to die under drugs and blood loss. But, what the hell was he thinking? He was a hero! How could he even think of this?! Didn't he know he had a family and friends? Didn't he know the city needed Nightwing? What about the Team? Heck, the entire world needed Dick Grayson.

Anger formed in my heart as I clutched my fists. How selfish could he be?!

"Mr. West," said the voice of Dr. Cortes, a blond, short, very good looking young woman as she walked from her office to me. "I wasn't expecting you so… soon. You're fast."

She offered me her and I took it, shaking it. "Thanks. How… how is he?"

"He's on the psychiatric ward right now, he's out of danger but his emotions are… heavy. He's very unstable," said the doctor with a sad look. She urged me to follow her. "I believe seeing a friend, or whatever you are, will help him."

We started walking towards the other area of the hospital.

As we walked, I looked to the ground in shame. I was ashamed because I didn't see my friend in pain.

"Do you… know why he had a picture of me?" I asked as we approached to the psychiatric area.

"You're his friend, right?" asked the doctor as she pushed some doors and passed by some guards and receptionists.

"Best," I replied, not feeling the best friend at all.

Dr. Cortes opened the last door and led me to the halls where they had patients. She looked at me with a sad smile. "Normally, a person who tries to kill themselves… they usually tell someone else. Someone they trust, in hope they would save them. I believe Mr. Grayson couldn't bear the thought of sharing his pain… but he thought of you as his hope. I think, before he tried to end it all, he was trying to connect with you…"

"And then I failed him," I said with my eyebrows forming a frown. "Some hope I am…"

"Don't blame yourself, suicide people tend to hide it very well… until they can't anymore," said the doctor and led me to the last door of the hallway. "He's going to need you, Mr. West. You're going to have to understanding, patient and… a good friend."

Then she opened the door.

I went in. As I walked inside, I saw a hospital bed and several IV bags and one connected to a hand. And upon the bed I saw him. So broken. His skin was pale, his eyes were hollow and he was thin. His hair was disheveled. And he was in so much pain I could feel it. You don't need to be M'gann to see it.

Dick Grayson was hopeless inside, with darkness within.

I walked forward, my legs shaking. "Dick…"

Dick looked at me with… shame? And turned his back on me.

My heart broke in two.

* * *

**So, liked it? Hope you help me with reviews AND ideas of what you'd like to see! Next chapter is going to be on Dick's P.O.V, will be kind of depressing and emotional. So, hope you like it. I'm thiking on adding Bruce, Tim, Barbara and others in separate chapters. But let's focus on this. Do you think Wally is well written?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know this is short but I wanted to get this through. I know I said it would be on Dick's P.O.V but he's so broken I don't think I can write him well in this state. So, we're back with Wally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Wally West_

"Dick?"

I saw him curl up in his bed and give me his back, it pained me. Before he turned away, I could see the clear pain in his eyes. It was worse than I thought. He was broken inside, and I didn't know what to do. The doctor said he was very unstable but seeing him like this, so destroyed and emotionally shattered… it destroyed me. How long has this been going on? How long has this depression consumed him until he was left but a carcass with a broken soul? I just knew something, I had to make it better.

Dr. Cortes looked at me and with her head pointed towards the door with an understanding look, she opened it and left us alone. She knew I needed to talk to my friend alone. I was glad she trusted me enough to make him feel better, because right now, I was thinking I was going to make everything worse. I was a college student, former prankster. I'm not good with this sentimental stuff. But I need to make an effort.

I walked towards the bed, there was a chair next to it, pretty close to where Dick was facing. I sat on the chair and leaned down a bit, looking at him. He was facing me now but his eyes were evading me, and I could tell he was feeling ashamed. I've known Dick for years, I knew how to read him. And this feeling he was expressing was so un-Dick. Where was the confident Team leader? Where was the great hero Nightwing?

All I saw was a shattered boy.

A boy. Sometimes I forget that Dick is just eighteen years old. He looks so strong in his Nightwing costume that I forget I'm two years older than him. And he's been through worse things that I had ever experienced.

And then he started to sob.

And it broke every inch of my heart, shattered my soul. I didn't know what to do. "Dickie-bird… please… don't cry…"

"I…" began Dick, but his sobs got the best of him. "I should be dead…"

"No! Please don't say that," I interjected, not knowing for the first time how to calm him down. "Dick, whatever is going on, you know dying is not the solution. What you did… what you tried to do… was…"

"Wrong. I know," he said and turned away from me. "I know what you think about me now. You think I'm weak and a fuck-up."

I frowned. "No, Dick. What I think, what I have for you, is utter admiration. You stumbled down, but it's OK to ask for help. I can't say that what you did was fine, because if you're feeling pained you didn't need to take your life. You needed to talk. And I'm here. I'm always here. Please Dickie, let me help you…"

Dick looked up at me, his eyes teary. "You don't hate me?"

"You're my little brother," I said honestly. "I could never hate you. I can only love you. Dick, what you did was extreme and it was wrong you didn't reach out, but by no means I'm going to let you go through this alone… I swear to you, I could never hate you."

His eyes softened and he turned down, trembling like a little child. "It's just that… Tula's death…Jason's death… they're my fault. And Bruce knows that, and I'm so afraid to fail him. To fail Tim. And then you and Artemis left and… and Kaldur… I just can't take it anymore. I'm not the man everyone thinks I am. I'm a fraud."

"No, you're not. You're a hero and it's okay to be afraid." I said confidently and slowly place a hand over his arm, rubbing it. "Tula died, yes, but it was a mission. We are all to blame, not just you. But in the end, we couldn't have saved her. I know that Kaldur and Garth don't blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself either. And you say you're afraid for Tim, maybe you feel that you failed Jason and that Tim is going to die next. But that's not going to happen. Dick, he's strong… and he's going to help you as just help him. And even if Artemis and I are not part of the Team anymore… we're always here…"

Dick shut his eyes, trying to control the tears. "I just wish I could be more… open… about my feelings. I don't… want to be like Batman. I want something he won't give me. I want something that no one can give me…"

"And that is…" I began, confused.

"Affection, Wally, I crave affection," said Dick, with a cracked tone of voice. "They all think just because I'm Batman's partner it means I'm like him. But it's not… true. I push everybody away but in truth… I crave for love. I've felt so hollow that everything that I wanted to end it all. I'm not worthy of love…"

It hit me. Dick truly needed love and affection. Just because he was a Bat doesn't mean he was THE Bat. Fuck, all this time he was putting on a mask and we didn't see his true pain.

But now I saw, and I knew what I had to do.

I stood up and walked around the bed, much to Dick's surprise. Once I reached the other side, I removed my shoes and carefully climbed in bed with him. He was surprised, but it felt good. Having his warmth against me.

I wrapped my arms around him, crushing him into a hug. The hug he needed.

Dick eyes suddenly started to well up. He started sobbing again and cuddled against me.

While my left arms was wrapped around him, my left hand found its way to his head and I started patting and rubbing his hair affectionately. Carefully, as a parent would his child. "It's okay, Dickie. I'm going to give you all the love you want. Because you're my little brother and I love you and if this is what you want, I'll give it to you. Shh… it's okay, baby bro. I'm here, forever."

Dick continued to cry, hiding his face against my chest.

Then I did a thing I had never done.

I lifted his chin, and kissed him in the forehead, slowly and with all the love I could muster. It was a gentle sign of affection, and I hoped it healed his heart a little bit.

He looked at me shocked, but his eyes closed and more tears came. I rubbed his back and hair and put my face on his hair. He started mumbling something. "Wally… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have… I… please…."

"It's okay, Dickie," I said, understanding. "I'm here right now. I'm going to protect you. I love you, okay? Never forget that."

We stayed like that for a while, Dick slowly calming down. Then I remember that he told me once his mom used to sing him lullabies. I was a lousy singer, but I started humming some tune that came to my head as I rubbed his hair and drew circles in his back.

He started to calm down, until he eventually fell asleep in my arms.

This was going to be a tough road, but I was going to help him. Because I love him, and even if it killed me, I would fix Dick's heart.

I swear I would.

* * *

**Too fluffy? hinted Birdflash? I swear the intention is that they are just really close friends. Anyway... I have a question. Do you think this is enough or do you want more? I was thinking a couple more chapters with Dick dealing with his depression and the family (Bruce, Barbara, Tim). But I don't know, tell me in your reviews. If not, there is still then one more chapter.**

**Tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Thanks for the great reviews! You made my week! Now, as requested, this story is going to be slighly longer focused on Dick's recovery. This time I'm using Artemis but also letting you know of the Spitfire couple plans regarding their bird friend...**

* * *

_Artemis Crock_

"He… did…what?!"

I just could not believe what Wally was telling me. Dick Grayson, former Boy Wonder, fearless leader of the Team, the freaking Nightwing… tried to kill himself? This was too much for me. I just had to sit down next to Wally, on the sofa, as I digested the news. In all my years knowing Dick, I never thought… he never showed signs of depression or anything like that. And now, five years after meeting that cheerful Robin I find out he tried to off himself. This is just not believable.

"Is this an elaborate prank?" I asked Wally, who had worried green eyes. I knew it was no joke. Wally would never joke with something like this. I just hoped he was joking. Thinking this was not real made it more bearable. How could we go all this time without noticing?

"I wish, Artemis… I wish," said Wally sadly as his hands turned into fists and his knuckles turned white. "I saw him. He was so broken. I've never seen someone so… despaired. Hopeless. I never thought Dick would… be one sporting that look. Artemis, he cried. He sobbed. In my entire life I've seen Dick behave like this! It was as if his soul had shattered… only pieces remained…"

With a pained look, I gazed down. "What did the doctor said?"

Wally sighed. "Seems he suffers from severe depression. She said he shows all the signs. Actually, this might have been going on for years and Dick just… repressed his sadness and anger until he couldn't anymore. He had to snap, so he snapped. I think losing Jason was what drove him to this. It was the last drop. On top of that, add Tula's death to the mix and his responsibilities as leader now that Kaldur left. It takes a toll… and we didn't see it until it was too late…"

"No, Wally, it's not too late," I said, taking his hands and holding them. "He's still alive. And we'll help him. He's not going through hell alone. He's us both."

"I know, Artemis. I just…" began Wally and I could see he was at a loss of words. I was too. He swallowed and continued. "I don't know what to do. How to take care of him. The doctor said he'll need therapy, lots of therapy and maybe some anti-depressants. It's going to take a while… for him to heal. If ever."

"That's not all that bothers you, is it?" I asked, knowing Wally better.

Wally sighed, again. "I'm just so stupid. How could I not see this? Dick lost his family when he was eight, saw them die for God's sake! He lost his innocence at the mere age of eight. And then he was launched into the world of crime fighting. His past was more than an indication that he wouldn't… couldn't… be sane. And yet, Batman let him become Robin. The League endorsed this. And I… I didn't see the real boy behind that mask. I thought I did when he told me his ID… but it was a lie. The real Dick Grayson has been hidden from us all these years… some best friend I was. I should have seen his pain…"

"Wally…" I began, and swallowed. Even being Sportsmaster's daughter seemed to be a walk in the park if you compared it to Dick's past. But I had to be strong for my boyfriend. "No one could have known. Dick is an amazing actor. He was protecting himself, but now we know he needs help. And that's what matters now. Whether you saw or didn't see before is immaterial. Now, all that matters is healing Dick's heart…"

My boyfriend looked down and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me. A kiss full of love, but sadness. He was really worries for Dick and I could tell. I didn't know to be a genius to know how much he cared for the bird boy. I could feel his guilt, and I was not going to let him go through it alone.

"So, what's next?" I asked him once he pulled apart. "How are we going to help him?"

Wally looked at me, as if looking for a favor. "Well, the doctor say they can keep him in the hospital for more than three days. But he can't go back to that apartment in Blüdhaven, alone. He's not to be trusted. So I was thinking… maybe he could move with us… to the spare room… for a while. I know it's a big step but I think it would do him good. That's if… you want. If not, I can rent a new apartment and move with him until he's better…. I just can't leave him alone…"

I now realized how serious this was. "No, its okay he's stays here. You can't take care of him if you're in school. So while you're in class, I can watch him. And when I'm in class, you stay with him. I think it will be good if he stays with us…"

"Wow, you're… extremely cool about this…" asked Wally and smiled slightly.

"He's my friend too, my best male friend actually. I'm going to do what he needs in order for him to be happy…" I said and stood up. "Besides, I already get a lot of food for you, Mr. Speedster. Feeding another mouth on this house is not going to be a problem."

"Babe, you rock…" said Wally and stood up as well, hugging me.

"Now, what are we going to do about the Team?" I asked, because I really had no idea of how we were going to handle this with the Team of young superheroes.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem," said Wally and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we could tell them Nightwing is in some special secret mission. The question is… who could lead the Team in Nightwing's absence? I guess we're going to have to get a Leaguer to step in temporarily."

I nodded, but there was something else that we needed to do. "Wally, we need to tell Bruce Wayne…"

Wally's eyes turned grim. "I don't know babe, Dick seemed very upset with Bruce today."

"He's still his dad… legally. He has the right to know. Maybe if those two talk, Dick would feel better…" I said and then lowered my arms. "But you have to get them to talk. You have to tell Bruce."

"Let's get to bed…" said Wally with an unsure look. "I want to go early to the hospital and release Dick. He's going to be so much better with us than in that place. I hope you can talk to Black Canary… she could be his therapist."

"Sure," I answered but looked at him in the eye. "But I'm coming tomorrow to see Dick with you…"

With that final statement, we headed to bed.

* * *

Next day we were on our way to the hospital.

Of course I had to drive, before Wally killed us with his magic car skills. We made it to Blüdhaven in less than one hour. I was really nervous of seeing Dick, I had no idea how he would be or if he would react good seeing me. I hope he wasn't upset Wally told me. All we wanted was to help him, and maybe staying with us was the only way to keep him from trying again of doing… that.

As my thoughts led me, I found myself sooner than I hoped in front of Dick's room. The door was closed and Wally was looking at me. He looked nervous, maybe as nervous as me. "I'm going to sign the release papers and talk to the doctor… are you going to be alright with him?"

"Sure" I said, confident. "I'll just make sure he's ready to go home."

Wally squeezed my hand and left to the front desk. I turned back to the door and breathed deeply, before opening the handle and stepping in.

As soon as I entered, I found Richard John Grayson sitting in his bed. He was looking through the window, even though the curtains were closed. He turned to me and looked down, ashamed. "I guess it was just a matter of minutes before he told you…"

"Dick," I began and walked towards him, approaching him. Seeing him in that hospital gown instead of his superhero uniform, it made him look so helpless. "I'm here to help you. I know it's not being easy, but that's why we're here. Wally and I are taking you home with us..."

Dick looked down, with his eyes filling with tears. "I guess I'm just pathetic to you."

"No, you're just… sick," I said and sat in the chair next to his bed. "But we'll make it better. You'll be alright. Wally told me you feel like you need love and affection, well, you're going to get a lot of that at our home. We just want you to be and feel better."

Then, he started trembling. His hand were shaking, and he closed his eyes. I could see he was having trouble with holding his emotions. Wally was right; this was going to be a tough mission. Maybe the toughest of them all.

Somehow, a motherly-sisterly feeling overcame me and I kissed his cheek, while holding his hands within mine. "It's okay, Dick. You'll be alright…"

I just hoped I wasn't lying.

* * *

**Ok guys, liked it? Hope you do! I hope I can update soon but I need to return to my other fic. Anyway, next time we'll be back to Wally and then to... *drumroll*... Roy! Yeah, I'm getting our favorite fucked up clone in this mess. **

***raises glass* Three cheers for the brotherly fluff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To fast the update? Sorry, I thought you'd like it. Anyway, I know I promised Roy in this chapter but I just HAD to get this out of my sistem...**

**Warning: Emotional mindfuck ahead!**

* * *

_Artemis Crock_

I was driving Dick to our home. It was pretty quiet the road back. I was on the wheel, watching the road towards Palo Alto, hoping I could say something, anything. Dick was deadly silent. He just changed to some sweatpants and a jacket and looked through the window as I drove. He didn't seem to be very conscious on where he was at all. It was as if he was lost in his own world of thoughts. His fingers twitched nervously from time to time and I could see it.

And I wondered, how do you fix a broken soul?

I kept my eyes on the road. We were not far from home. Wally had sped up to Dick's Blüdhaven apartment to get him clothes and items he would need in his stay with us. So as my boyfriend was rushing to get the stuff, I was left alone with this carcass of a person. It really broke my heart. I turned to him during a red light, and smiled forcefully. "So Dick, what would you like to eat today? I can prepare you something, anything… or we can order a pizza or sushi. It's your call."

He looked away. "I'm not hungry, Artemis. Sorry."

I frowned. This was getting harder and more awkward by the minute. "Well, if you get hungry just tell me… I'm sure I can… arrange for something."

After some silent minutes, we arrived home.

I pulled over in the parking slot and left the car. Dick did the same, slowly, lazily, unenthusiastically. We walked towards the door and we entered the house. Everything was as pristine as I left it this morning. I was glad that Brucely, our dog, hadn't made any mess. "So, we prepared the guest room for you, Dick. Make yourself at home…"

Dick nodded, not smiling, and walked in to the house. He sat in the couch as I closed the door.

He started patting Brucely on the head, and he seemed somewhat at peace. Maybe we could try dog therapy and get him a puppy. I scanned him for a moment, he looked so sad. And I thought taking on the Light was a tough work. All our missions as a Team seemed a joke compared to the darkness inside Dick's heart right now. Fighting Jade looked easy compared to healing a broken heart. I knew how hard depression could be, I saw it in my mom's face when she lost the use of her legs. This time it's striking my best male friend.

"I can feel you staring," said Dick suddenly, and I blinked as I realized I had been staring. "Listen, Artemis. I know you don't feel anything but pity for me, so if you want me to leave it's okay. I won't take it personally. I mean, why would you like to have a suicidal fuck up in your house?"

Surprised, I walked towards him. "Sorry I was staring. This is just so… new to us. But Dick, I don't feel pity for you… and I want you to understand that. We're taking you in because we care for you and we want you to be happy. So, let's try… okay?"

"Okay," said Dick slowly, still evading my gaze. "Just don't stare, please…"

"I won't, I'm sorry…" I said and then placed a hand over his knee. "Do you need anything?"

Dick sighed. "Actually I do, but… I kind of embarrassed to ask…"

"Dick, if we want this to work, you need to be open and honest with us," I said and gave him a faint smile. "So, what do you need?"

"A… hug?" asked Dick, and his cheeks flushed.

Now that was something new. Dick Grayson asking for a hug. The world truly was ending. But I didn't care, as long as I could prevent his world from ending. So I just scooted over and hugged him. He reclined his head against my shoulder and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. He looked way younger than ever before. "Dick, whatever you need… whatever you need… just get traught."

* * *

_Wally West_

Okay, this is everything right? Clothes, underwear, toothbrush, and some of his personal stuff. Yup, everything was on the case and bags. Did he need anything else? Well, whatever it was, I guess I could just run back and get it. I mean, I ran across country in less than 4 hours a couple years ago. Coming back "in a flash" as Uncle Barry says wouldn't be a problem.

As I scanned Dick's apartment, I analyzed it. It was just so clean and in order. Well, Dick just crashed here at night; he spent most of the time in the Police Academy or the Cave. No surprise his apartment is pristine, he never uses it. I guess I never really realized he was so busy and occupied. He never had time to himself, always worried to help other people. Dick was truly a hero, and once again I felt stupid for not seeing his depression.

I sighed. "Maybe he'd like his pillow…"

So I made a final run for his room and stared at his bed. It was the place where had tried to end his life. I didn't know what to think of it. At least the police had cleaned up the blood on the sheets. I don't think I could have bear to see that. I walked towards the bed and wondered... How could Dick do this? I just can't imagine him bleeding to death. It's just an overwhelming thought. And he was barely reached. Maybe a couple of minutes later and I would have lost him forever.

With a sad look, I took his pillow.

And then I found something under it.

I blinked as I stared at the object. I took it within my hands and examined it. It was a cutter-knife. I froze, literally, I think my blood might have actually dropped a few degrees after seeing this. This cutter-knife… was it what Dick used to try to kill himself? But why was it under his pillow? Then it hit me.

It was a realization that made me realize how damaged my best friend was.

I walked in shock with the cutter-knife in hand, looking lost. I reluctantly put in my pocket and opened the front door. I grabbed the bags and sped up, leaving the apartment, leaving that cursed place behind. As soon as I left, I felt the aura of depression leave me.

But this… was just going to get worse.

* * *

I arrived home and opened the front door, still holding Dick's bags and all. As soon as my eyes looked into my home, I saw Dick sitting in the sofa, petting Brucely, and Artemis was reading something over the counter of the kitchen. I knew I had to be stern about the upcoming confrontation. Had I? I was so confused and scared. But I had to follow my instincts.

"Dick," I said sternly as I walked in a closed the door. "I brought your stuff."

The ebony turned to me and nodded gratefully. Artemis looked at me and smiled. "Everything okay?"

"No," I answered and looked harshly at Dick. "Dick, show me your arms."

Dick filched, looking at me tense. "Why do you want to see my arms?"

"Show me your arms, Dick, I'm not going to ask again," I said. Great, now I sounded like a parent scolding his child for doing something wrong. What else did he want? He was forcing me to act like his father.

Artemis approached us, confused. "Wally, what's going on?"

I looked at Artemis and got the cutter-knife from my pocket. I showed it to her. "I found this under his pillow. You can guess what he uses it for."

She looked shocked, as I had been when I found it. "You don't mean…"

"Dick…" I said, warningly. I glared at him. I can't believe I could be so stern and serious about something, but I was. "Show. Me. Now."

The ebony looked down and shut his eyes in shame. He slowly lifted the sleeves of his sweater. Both his arms were full of scars. And they weren't fight-scars. He didn't get them by fighting the Joker. He inflicted those cuts himself. He hurt himself. They were so precise, so deep, probably going to stay as a reminder for the rest of his life. Some looked old, others were more recent. It was clear that not only was Dick suicidal, he was also self-harming.

Artemis gasped in horror.

I shut my eyes and slammed my fist on the table, startling both of them. I threw the cutter knife away, making Brucely squirm in fear. I guess he had never seen me so angry. I guess I've never been so angry before. I opened my eyes, they were full of fire. "How could you do this to yourself?!"

Dick gaped, mouth open. He looked down, ashamed. "Wally. It… you were not supposed to know…"

"Well, we know now!" I shouted. "How could you even think in doing this?! Don't you get that there are people who love you?! And now you're just… cutting yourself and mutilating your body! Not only that, you tried to kill yourself! Why… why in the world didn't you reach out?!"

My voice was strong. He started to tremble. "Wally, please… don't be mad…"

"How can I not be mad?!" I shouted in despair. "All this time… instead of talking to us… you decided to hurt yourself. How can you… how can… I… live with this?"

Then I crumbled down. I fell to my knees and let the tears start flowing from my eyes. It was the first time I cried for this. I guess I hold on to my emotions to be strong for Dick, but this was too much. My voice cracked. "Dick, you just don't get how much you mean to us… to me… the thought of you hurting yourself. It is revolting…"

Dick finally broke too. He started sobbing again. Maybe I overreacted but I just couldn't help myself. But now the three of us were crying. He was sobbing actually, sobs that showed me how fragile he really is. "Wally, Artemis… I'm… I'm sorry. It made me feel better. I just… felt so… alone…"

Artemis, with tears in her eyes, sat by his side. "You're not alone. And Wally is not mad, he's just worried…"

She turned to me, letting me know that she would comfort me later. But right now, the one who really needed to be comforted was Dick.

I stood up and placed a hand over his shoulder. I really couldn't take this much. So I sat by his other side and wrapped my arms around him. He dug his face against my arms, grasping my sleeves and letting his emotions out. "Wally. I'm so sorry. Don't hate me, please. Please!"

Softly, I started rubbing his hair. "I'm not upset, anymore. I don't hate you. On the contrary, I want you to know that I love you so, so much. And It hurts me… a lot… to know that you're in pain. Please, baby bro, please promise me you'll never do this again…"

"I can't… promise you that…" sobbed Dick, clutching my sleeves. "I just can't…"

I sighed, wiping some tears from his eyes, and mine. "Listen, I…I want you to remember that we're here for you, okay, baby?"

"Baby?" muttered Dick, calming down a little bit and looking at me with bloodshot eyes. "That's how my mom used to call me…"

"I know, you told me, years ago," I said as I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Artemis and I are going to take care of you, baby. I know we're not your mom or your dad. But we as hell love you as much. So please, whenever you need us… just tell us. No one will look at you any differently. But please, let's try to get you back on your feet."

"O…Okay…" said Dick and sniffled. "Thanks for being so cool with this…"

I smiled slightly at him, and kissed his forehead. "Just don't tell anyone I'm calling you 'baby'. I have a reputation to uphold. But it's okay, Dickie, you're not alone…"

"Okay, it'll be our secret…" said Dick with a small smile. Artemis hugged his arm, rubbing it. "And I'll keep that in mind…"

"Good," I said and let go of him, though he seemed reluctant. "Do you need anything?"

"I could use a nap," said Dick honestly.

Artemis stood up and signaled the hallway, smiling warmly at him. "You know your room."

Dick nodded and walked towards his room.

As soon as Dick left, Artemis turned to me and hugged me tightly as I started crying silently. I can't believe I'm going to think this but, I'd rather have Dick dead than suffering like this. Is that so much of a morbid thought? How did things escalate to this?

"He's hurt, Wally," said Artemis against my shoulder. "But we'll help him."

I nodded, and kissed her in the mouth silently. I bet the kiss tasted like salt, the tears were fresh. I just couldn't hold any longer.

"Wally?"

We both blinked and noticed that Dick was back, looking at us embarrassed. I wiped my tears and put up my best fake smile. "Yes, Dickie?"

"Could you… stay with me until I fall asleep?" said Dick, clearly deeply embarrassed, his face red.

I nodded. "Of course, baby. I'll be right there…"

Scratch tough. This is tougher than tough. Hardest. Mission. Ever.

* * *

**Okay, I just want to make some points clear. In my own battles against depression I've felt and seen grown men starting to act like little children due to their emotions. That's how I picture Dick right now. Too much Nightwing stuff in his life to be a child. So now, he has two "surrogate parents / big siblings" named Wally and Artemis to take care of him. I hope you understand.**

**I hope I didn't go to far with Wally and Artemis calling Dick "baby". It's brotherly / family endearment!**

**Now, I PROMISE! We're starting with Roy next chapter. I swear!**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**And against my best judgement... I'm updating just one day later... how crash is that?!**

**Here you have the long awaited Roy chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Roy Harper_

It was just another night.

Another stupid night.

Days went by, months dragged on, years flew past and I was still no closer to finding Speedy. I had tried, I really did. Whenever I heard a case on LexCorp I would follow any lead that could lead me to the original Roy Harper. He's the one who deserves to live. I'm just a knock off copy, a clone. But I won't rest until my dying day. I swear I'll find Speedy.

I was reduced to saving and stealing at the same time. I would stop a robbery, just to get a part of the cash myself. I needed the money to continue the search that the others had given up. So this was just another night of jumping from rooftop to rooftop, getting money illegally, helping people casually, and feeling sorry for my own self. My wife left me, my friends ditched me. I guess I have to find my own way. Doesn't matter. Speedy is the reason I keep on going. He needs me. I need him, to live for me.

As I reached the roof of another residency in Star City, I looked down. The city looked so quiet around here, there was not much to do. I sighed, placing my hand above my eyes and rubbing them over the domino mask. I needed a break, but every second I spent here I was wasting in finding the real Roy. My hand ran above my face, I needed a shave. I had a shadow forming already. A haircut wouldn't do bad either.

Then I heard something coming closer to me.

As a reflex, I turned back and aimed my bow. "Don't move."

"You're going to shoot someone by accident one day," came the voice of none other than Wallace West, who came out of the shadows sporting a very un-Wally look. He was glaring at me.

I glared back and lowered my weapon. "What do you want, West?"

"I have a first name, you know," said Wally angrily, his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you tired of this stuff? You don't train or rest. Dude, you're killing yourself."

I groaned. "That's why you tracked me down? For another intervention? Listen, I thought you ditched the hero gig. You have no place in telling me what to do…"

"No, I really don't" answered Wally and looked away. "I was just hoping you'd have rallied by now. Don't you see Roy? You're going down a path where you'll self-destruct!"

"I. Don't. Care," I answered, clutching my teeth. "Listen, we've had this talk before. I'm not going to stop until I find the original Roy. So, go back to your girlfriend. Go back to Palo Alto. Live your life and write me out."

Wally then sighed. "Listen, I'm not here to try to change your mind, again. I need to talk to you about something… delicate…"

"Don't waste my time, say what you need to say," I said, not really caring on what he was talking about.

The younger ginger glared at me. "Listen Roy. You are a douchebag! Big time, but right now, this isn't about you! This is about Dick…"

He got my interest when he mentioned Nightwing. I looked at him and frowned. "What about Dick?"

Wally breathed deeply. "Roy… he's depressed. Really depressed. He hurts himself… he… he tried to end his life…"

What?

I felt my blood froze as I stared at my former friend. It was just unconceivable. I growled at him. "What is this, huh?! A trick to get me back?! It's low, West, even for you…"

"You don't get it, do you?!" shouted Wally in anger as well. "Listen, Harper. You may or may not know you… but I used to idolize you! Dick still idolizes you! Despite all the shit you've put us through the last five years, he still hopes in you. Damn it, Roy. We were brothers! Dick, you and I. We were friends, a trio, bonded forever. Do you really think I would trick you with something like this?! You're really a douche!"

Then it hit me, I shivered. He was being serious. "You're… you're for real…"

Wally growled. "I really don't know why I looked for you. You're no help. How can you get someone out of a hole if you're in a hole yourself? Anyway, I thought you should know. Dick is really, really bad right now. I thought you would care enough to go talk to him…"

I wasn't really listening. I stopped listening when I realized he was being serious. I felt dizzy. I put my hand on my face again and looked down. "How… how is he?"

Wally seemed to cool off a little when he saw me calm down. "Bad. I'm afraid he might… do something like this again. Listen Roy, we… we failed him. He was our baby brother and we were supposed to take care of him and protect him. But we failed. You and I. We're lousy friends, but I'm willing to do something about it. I'm taking care of him… I hope you care enough to go pay a visit at least. Let him know… that you still love him, at least a little…"

This was not real. Jade left, I'm a clone and Dick tried to kill himself. My life is a mess. But… Dick is the one who needs me right now. But I was afraid. To hurt him deeper. "What if I mess up?"

"Listen Roy, whatever demons you're fighting right now… you have to prove to us you're not the weapon Cadmus designed you to be. You may have betrayed the League, subconsciously. But even I don't think they could program you to hurt your little brother… right now, he needs you," said Wally and stepped forward towards me. "Please, if you're half the friend you used to be… you'll go see him. Show him you still care…"

I looked down… I just couldn't digest this. I looked up and breathed deeply. "Where is he?"

"My place, Artemis and I took him in," said Wally and sighed. "Roy, whatever happened between us… he still believes in you. Please, go see him. Don't do it as favor to me or anyone else. Do it for him…"

It was not hard to realize what I needed to do. "Take me to him…"

* * *

There was an awkward silence between Wally and me on the way to Palo Alto. We really didn't say anything at all. We barely looked at each other. I knew Wally was still mad at me, but I couldn't think about anything else but Dick right now. I was so going to beat that kid for trying to do something like this. How could he?

Finally, we reached his home.

Artemis opened the door and I looked at her. She was startled to see me. "Roy, quite a surprise…"

"Yeah, Wally told me," I answered as they welcomed me in their house. It was nice, they were lucky they were together. Now if only Artemis' sister had remained with me. No, I can't think on Jade right now. Focus Harper, you're here for your brother. I turned to them. "So… where is he?"

"Guest room," answered Artemis as she closed the door behind Wally. "He's been there the whole day…"

I nodded and turned to the guest room, ready to talk some sense into that idiot kid.

"Roy," began Wally before I entered. I turned to him, and he had a somewhat fearful face. "Please… don't mess this up."

I nodded. I wouldn't.

I entered the room.

It was dark, because the curtains were closed, it was night anyway. There was no light on, until I saw a body lying in the bed. Dick moved and turned on the nightlight he had in the stand next to the bed. The light illuminated the room and I could see him clearly.

He had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale, and his eyes were devoid of joy.

"Roy…?" asked Dick, looking genuinely surprised.

I walked to him and sit by the bed. I sighed. He was worse than I thought. "I… Wally told me… I'm here… to make sure you're okay…"

Dick frowned and sat up, looking at his lap in dismay. "As if you'd care. We all know you don't care about us. You don't care about me. You're just pretending… trying to make me think this is genuine. Truth is, nobody cares about me…"

Wow. He was seriously messed up. It really made me feel desolated. I felt heartbroken.

"No, Dickie-bird," I replied and let my hand fall into his knee. "I… I know I haven't been the best example of a friend lately but I do care for you…"

"Liar!" howled Dick and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "And don't call me that! Only Wally can call me like that. He's the only one who has the right. You lost it… when you abandoned me… when you left us…"

Now, were those tears in my eyes? Were my eyes watering? I just felt like I was losing everything again.

No, I had to be strong for him. "Dickie… I'm sorry. I know, I'm a fuck up. But I do care, that's why I'm here. Please, you're my… my… fuck… you're my baby brother. I wouldn't… want you to feel as lost as I do. Please Dick, let me in. Let me help you…"

Dick's lip started to tremble, but he didn't cry. Maybe he cried too much already and he was out of tears. "I… I'm afraid, Roy… I'm lonely. I'm just a fuck up that needs to die!"

That was it. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "No, no, no. Don't say that. Please. If there is a fuck up in this room, it's me. Please Dick, don't hate yourself. Not you too. You just can't die… you're our friend and we love you. I know your life has been hell but you don't have to go through this alone. We'll help you. But you gotta let us help you. Okay?"

With some reluctance, Dick relaxed into my arms and nodded.

I sighed, deeply, still in the embrace. "Listen, I… I know this may not mean much but you have to fight for your purpose. I do."

Dick looked up. "Tell me, Roy, what is your purpose? What is mine?"

"Mine is to find Speedy. That's the only reason I live. But you… you have a better reason to live, Dick. You must keep helping people, and must of all… you must let yourself… be loved…"

The ebony looked down and his hands turned into fists. He closed his eyes and shut them. "I don't deserve love."

"You do, Dick," I said as I rubbed his back. I unconsciously started to rock him back and forth. "You deserve to be loved more than anybody else I know. Everything will be alright, little bird. You can know, for sure, that Wally and Artemis love you. That I love you. If not… why would we be here?"

"I… guess…" said Dick, sounding unconvinced.

I closed my eyes and patted his head. "Listen kid, this is going to be a tough road. But you'll make it. And if you need me, I'll be here…"

Dick looked somewhat hopeful at that and lay down in the bed. Or better said, I tucked him in. He took my hand and squeezed it. "Roy… do… do you remember?"

"Remember what, little bird?" I asked tenderly as I rubbed his hand affectionately.

"When I was little…" began Dick, somewhat hesitant. "I had just become Robin, but Ollie and Bruce had to go to some fundraiser event. Alfred was visiting his brother in England so they got you…"

"To babysit you," I said, recalling the memory fondly. "Yeah, I remember. You were just ten, I was nearly sixteen. Against their better judgment, they let me take care of you…"

Dick nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. We had fun that night. I remember… growing drowsy when watching some stupid movie. I remember you carrying me to my bed, in your arms… and you tucked me in. You stayed with me until the next day. I remember having a nightmare about my parents and wetting the bed… but you didn't care… you stayed…"

My eyes watered at the memory. "Yeah, it is one of the best memories I have. You were so cute too. The cutest little boy in Gotham. Now you've grown… but to me, you're still that little kid I rocked in my arms."

Dick nodded. "Please, Roy… stay with me until I fall asleep? Like that night?"

"Of course, little bird," I said and removed the bangs of hair from his forehead. "I'm going to take care of you…"

"Thanks, big bro…" said Dick and he started to close his eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, like that night almost eight years ago. Maybe finding Speedy was my purpose. But I would postpone that for Dick, he needs me. And I need him. I just hope he heals. I hope he knows… his big brother is taking care of him.

"Roy…" said Dick, almost gone to sleep. "Maybe Speedy is your reason to live… but I am too. Could you… live for me too?"

Then I sobbed. Yes, I was officially crying. I played with his hand, rubbing it. "Of course, Dick. I'll live for you too…"

* * *

**And here you have. Next time, Wally breaks the news to... Bruce Wayne...**

**Review, anyone? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! First of all I want to thank you for the support! I've gotten really cool reviews, and a lot! 10+ per chapter? That's awesome! So, so much for a oneshot, haha. It's turning out way longer than expected, but I'm enjoying writing this a lot. So, in this chapter, Bruce finds out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Wally West_

"Good morning, Wally. Good morning, Artemis."

I took a sip of coffee as I saw Dick enter and join us in the table for breakfast. He sat next to me and looked at least slightly better than yesterday. I smiled fondly at him. "G'morning, Dick. How did you sleep?"

Dick crossed his arms above the table and sighed. "I don't know. Good, I guess. Better than previous days at least…"

Artemis approached with a plate of toast. A lot of toast. She squeezed Dick's shoulder and smiled at him. "You can have a much as you'd like. But I would hurry, you know how Wally eats…"

"Hey!" I protested, slightly amused. "Speedster metabolism! How many times do I have to say it?"

Artemis smirked at me. "Come on, face it. You just love to eat."

I smiled at her. "You've got me babe…"

As we carried on breakfast, Dick was deadly silent as he ate, slowly. Artemis and I exchanged glances. We were still really worried about him. We really didn't know how Roy's visit went along, when Roy left, Dick was already asleep. I guess it must have been good if he was able to coax Dick to sleep a nightmare-less night. That was, by no means, that Dick was much better.

"So," I said, munching some eggs. I swallowed. "I don't have class today. I was thinking maybe we could go take a walk. The three of us. How does that sound?"

"You know I'm up for it," said Artemis and sent me a smile, then turned to Dick. "What do you say, Dick? Wanna go out?"

Dick shook his head, not really looking at us. "I… think it would be better if I stayed here. I don't really feel like going out."

Artemis and I exchanged glances. I breathed deeply. This was going to get heavy. "Listen, Dick… I was thinking we should go… talk… to Bruce…"

Then, Dick's eyes widened and he looked at me in shock and fear. "No! We can't tell him! Please, Wally, he would be so disappointed in me. He would hate me and disown me! He can't know."

He started to hyperventilate.

Artemis rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around him, rocking him slightly within her arms. "Dick, relax!"

I was shocked. Was Dick really THAT scared of facing Bruce Wayne? Well, I guess I understand him. It must not be easy to be the son of the Batman. But still, this is something we must do. Even if Dick isn't happy with this, we can't keep this whole ordeal from his father.

Carefully, my hand travelled to his and hold it. "Listen, Dickie. I know you're scared, but he has to know. He's your adoptive father. If someone has the right to know what's going on with you it's him."

"But Wally…" muttered Dick slowly. "I don't think I could handle rejection. Not from him."

"He's not going to reject you. He would never do that," I said, trying to sooth him. "But he has to know. If you'd like… I can talk to him first… you know, so he doesn't explode on you if that's what you fear. Don't worry Dickie, it's going to be okay."

Dick closed his eyes and swallowed. "O…Okay. But please, Wally, promise you'll tell me the truth. If he rejects me… tell me. I'd rather live with a harsh truth than a pretty lie."

"I promise," I said and squeezed his hand. "But it's okay, Dick. You'll be alright. With Bruce's help, you'll get so much better."

He looked down, unsure and fearful. The kind of fear you don't see on Nightwing's face often.

"Everything will be okay, Dickie," said Artemis and let him go. She walked to the counter and got a case of pills from a bag she brought yesterday. "Now, we need you to take two of these…"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What are those?"

"Your anti-depressants," I answered and stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting him so water. "Dr. Cortes told us to make sure you took two of them every morning."

"But…" began Dick, surprised.

"No buts," I said and handed him the water as Artemis handed him both pills. "Now, take them or you won't get dessert this afternoon."

Dick sighed, quite frustrated. He took both pills and swallowed.

"Good boy," I said and ruffled his hair as if he was a little boy. "Now, I'm going to talk to Bruce. Stay with Artemis and be a good sport…"

"Wally, stop treating me like a kid," answered Dick, kind of flustered. I saw his look and saw through his eyes. He liked this. He wouldn't say it out-loud but I could tell he really liked me treating him like a young boy. He didn't get much of a childhood, but he really needed it. What was that called? Regression therapy? Whatever, I was not going to stop it. He could make a fuss about it but I could REALLY tell he was jazzed about being our kid.

I laughed slightly. "I'm going. I'll be back soon, okay, little bird?"

Without further ado, I hugged him tightly. He seemed to be surprised by my affection, but nevertheless he wanted it. When I let go, I could tell he wanted to remain in the embrace, he struggled to let go.

With a kiss on Artemis' mouth, I rushed out at super speed, going to Gotham City.

* * *

_Bruce Wayne_

If the stock market in Argentina is going low, then the investment in Mexico has to rise. I need to pay more attention to the dealings in Corto Maltese. On top of that, I need to find more about Clayface's escape from Arkham. Thing in the office are hectic, things in the Batcave are hectic. I hope Tim manages to find Riddler's new hideout before dawn. Bruce Wayne has to take care of business, but so does Batman.

I, Bruce Wayne, was in the top floor of Wayne Enterprises Corporative Building. I just had a very hectic meeting with my fellow directors and was trying to make the company move forward. But to be honest, I was tired. How much sleep do I get? Three hours at most every day. And that's a lot, being me. I truly don't think I could handle more issues. Good thing I relinquished the League's leadership to Captain Atom.

Sighing, I continued to sign papers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I didn't even look up. "Come in."

The door opened and my secretary, Janice, walked to me with a frown. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Wayne."

"Janice, that's what I pay you for," I said with a slight smile as I put the pen down and looked at her. "Anything you need?"

My secretary, a middle aged woman, nodded. "You see, Mr. Wayne. There is a young man outside who has asked to see you urgently. I told him you were busy and he should make an appointment for next month, but he said it was family business and really important. He wouldn't leave until I talked to you…"

I was about to reply when I saw another figure at the door. Wallace West, wearing a brown gabardine and a worried look in his eyes.

Janice looked scandalized. "Sir, I told you to wait outside!"

I lifted my hand at my secretary. I smiled at her. "Don't worry Janice, I know this young man. Would you mind leaving me alone with him for a moment?"

Janice looked unsure. "Of course Mr. Wayne."

She left, leaving me with Wallace. I stood up and extended my hand to greet the former hero. "Good morning, Wallace. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Wallace looked a little bit uncomfortable. "I'm not going to stay long, Mr. Wayne, Bruce…"

I nodded. He was really serious, very un-Wallace. I've known the young speedster since he was a young teenager. There was something seriously wrong if he was being this solemn. No member of the Flash family could be this serious without a legit cause. "Okay. So… what's going on?"

"It's about Dick, Bruce," said Wallace slowly.

My heart skipped a beat. Something was definitely wrong. I gulped, calmly and not losing my cool. "I heard Nightwing was at a special secret mission. Self-assigned. Did…something happen?"

"Actually, that's a lie," said Wallace and rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, Bruce. Dick… he's severely depressed. For the last months he's been hurting himself. There is no easy way to tell you this but… three days ago… he tried to commit suicide…"

Now my heart stopped.

I looked at Wallace, surprised, shocked, worried. My pen slid through the desk and fell to the carpet. I closed my eyes and shut them, my hand turning into a fist.

Dick, my first son, the reason I hadn't fallen into the Darkness, tried to kill himself. I'm so stupid. I should have seen this. I'm such an idiot. "I… I…Wally… how is he?"

"Coping, barely," answered Wallace honestly. "Artemis and I took him In until he recuperates. But he is really bad off."

I slammed my fist on the desk and grunted in anger. I felt so troubled, so despaired. "I should have seen this! He's my ward! I…I knew this would happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Wallace in confusion as he saw me distraught.

I sighed. I stood up and walked towards the window, looking through it. My eyes were crystallized. But I could not cry. Not yet. "You see… when I took Dick in, I researched his family's health history, in case he was allergic to something or had any previous illness I should know about. Despite being circus performers, the Graysons did had a good file. I… I discovered that Mary Grayson… Dick's mother… suffered from severe depressions and mood disorders. I… I knew it could be genetic. But I really didn't pay much attention to it…"

Wallace was somewhat surprised. "Wow…"

As I approached the young man, I could feel there was something else. "There is more, is there?"

The redhead nodded. "He… he thinks you would be disappointed on him. That you'd hate him…for this…"

My eyes snapped wide open. "How… why would he think that?!"

He sighed. "Bruce… he did say that you… you didn't give him enough… love. In the last years, he hasn't seen much affection coming from you. You've been more Batman than Bruce Wayne. You… you hurt him, and I know you didn't mean to…but…"

"I'm to blame," I said as I realized the truth. I was the worst father in the world. How could I do this to Dick? My son… my little boy… "I'm an idiot. He should be the one to hate me…"

Wallace stepped forward and reluctantly put a hand over my shoulder. He was scared, I knew. He was comforting the freaking Batman. Something no one but Alfred or Superman can do. I bet he was scared I was going to chop his hand off. But I needed it. He breathed deeply. "Listen, he doesn't hate you. But he does need you. You're his father…"

"No, I'm not," I said with pain in my voice. "I just took him in as a kid. I haven't been a father to him. Not for a while…"

"Bruce," began Wally and squeezed my shoulder. "Maybe you didn't change his diapers. But you gave him a home… and that makes you his father. He needs his dad. Not Batman, but Bruce Wayne. He needs affection, comfort… and to know that you love him…"

I nodded. I could see his point. Wallace was right, I didn't change Dick's diapers, but I was his father. And he needed me. But I was afraid to mess up again. I needed time. "Thank you Wally… for helping him. For helping me. I'm going to think about this… and I'll go see him when I decide what to say to him…"

Wally nodded. "It's okay, just don't take too long. He needs you, sooner than later…"

"I know," I said and breathed deeply. "Please… when you get back home… tell him that his dad is coming for him…"

"Will do, Bruce." Said Wally and looked down. "Will do."

* * *

**So, liked it? I know, some expected a DaddyBats chapter but that's not coming yet. Hope you enjoyed it! Next time... Bruce tells Tim... and very serious conflicts begins...**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I really don't have much to say today but thank you for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tim Drake_

This Riddler clue is getting me nowhere. I should be able to find his hideout if I trace the patterns of his last attacks. Damn, the bad part of dealing with the Riddler is that he is a genius. But I'm a detective, that's what I do. Okay, I guess I sounded like Dick thinking that. I wonder how he is, he's been in this 'top secret' mission for three days now. It's odd. He should have talked to me about it. It's quite suspicious, and the Team is also very doubtful of this secret mission.

Oh great, Conner is going to murder me if I don't hand him the file on the last mission we had. He's Team leader until Nightwing comes back. It's really strange though, he's not used to giving orders. But well, I guess it keeps his mind off things, especially since M'gann started dating La'gann. Have anyone ever noticed how similar are those names in both phonetics and in writing? It's kind of creepy.

"Master Tim, may I offer you more coffee?" asked Alfred as he approached me with a respectful bow.

I sighed. "No, thanks Alfred. I'm just going to finish this up. And worst of all, my Nazi Germany paper is due tomorrow too!"

Alfred patted my shoulder. "Well, Master Tim, I'm sure Master Bruce will have a perfect book for research that particular topic."

I chuckled slightly. "Ever heard of Google, Alfred?"

Suddenly, the main door opened and Bruce entered. He looked tired, and worried, a un-Bruce like. He dragged his feet with his suitcase in hand. He crossed the table I was sitting in doing my research and looked at him a bit startled. What could have Bruce so off?

Alfred noticed this too. "Master Bruce, I must assume you had a tiring day at work?"

Bruce put his suitcase down and walked towards the cantina. He got a small glass and filled with what it seemed to be whiskey. Whatever it was, the smell of alcohol hit me that I realized it was NOT a light drink. This is really odd. Bruce NEVER drinks, it messes up with the body and mind, not good for a night on patrol. He took a sip and looked at us. "Trust me, Alfred, it was not an easy day…"

Alfred and I exchanged glances and waited for Bruce to continue. He walked towards the table and sat in a chair. He looked at us with a sight. "There is something I need to tell you both…"

"Bruce, you're scaring me. And that's saying something," I said, nervously, biting the end of my pencil.

With another drink of booze, Bruce looked down and seemed hesitant to speak. "Tim… Alfred… I found out something today… I… this is not going to be easy to hear…"

"Talk, Master Bruce, we're ready," said Alfred confident.

"Dick…" began Bruce and took another zip of alcohol. "Dick tried to kill himself."

I guess I bit too strong because the pencil actually shattered on my mouth. What did Bruce just said? I think I must have heard wrong. Yeah, that was it. There was no way in heaven or earth that this could be right. "I… don't understand Bruce. Could… could you repeat that?"

"Dick tried to take his life, Tim," said Bruce seriously, glaring at the booze. "Kid Flash went to talk to me today. Dick is suffering from a major depression and he's been… hurting himself and… three days ago he… tried to… end his life…"

Bruce sounded deeply pained, but I was shocked. I stood up and my hands turned into fists, dumbstruck. "That… that can't be right. Dick… he's in a mission!"

"Seem that mission was a cover up of the actual problem, Tim," said Bruce slowly as he poured more alcohol in his glass. "This is no joke, you know I don't joke."

I turned to Alfred, he looked horrified. "Good lord, how… how is Master Dick coping? How is he?"

"I don't know…" said Bruce with a pained voice. "Artemis and Kid Flash took him in. I haven't seen him…"

Then it hit me. Dick tried to kill himself. My big brother, my hero, the one I looked up to… tried to end his life. How could this happen? I'm the worst person in the world. I spend all day with him, with the Team, and I… I couldn't see he was depressed… but was he really that bad? I thought that if Dick was having a problem, he would talk with Barbara and me!

"No…" I muttered, I could feel my heart beating fast. I turned to Bruce, and then I felt suddenly very angry at him. "Why didn't you go see him?! I mean, if you find out today… what are you doing here?! You should be with your son!"

Bruce looked shocked. "Tim, I… I don't think I'm the person he needs right now..."

I scoffed. This feeling of anger was blinding me. "You are exactly what he needs right now! How can you even be here!? Your son is in pain and… and you're here when you should be comforting him! Bruce Wayne, let me tell you something… you're a lousy father!"

Alfred and Bruce looked both shocked at my outburst. But I wasn't done.

"You know, I can put up with your coldness. We all have! Dick, Jason, Barbara… me… but what I can't put up with is your negligence towards your own son! He needs you and you're here, drinking! There are limits, Bruce… but you've just surpassed them! I mean, I get that I don't get hugs from you but… Dick…." my voice began to break.

"Master Timothy, this is uncalled for!" said Alfred, trying to calm me down and scold me.

"No, Alfred, this is what I need to say…" I said with venom in my voice. I turned to a shocked Bruce. "You don't care for us, do you? We're not your sons… we're just your soldiers! Expendable… just like Jason…"

Bruce then stood up and threw his glass, making it shatter on the ground. "Timothy, is that really how you see it?! I've done nothing but care for you! You, Jason, Dick… all I ever did was to make you stronger…"

"You're not making us stronger, Bruce," I said with a dark tone. "You're making us miserable. I've just been here two years and I already feel the coldness of your heart. You never hug, you never even pat in the back! But I bear with it because I remember my parents clearly and their love… but Dick… he was eight when he lost them! He needs affection and the one time he needs you, you're drinking! Why, Bruce?! Why didn't you got to Wally's house to check on him?! I know why… because you're a heartless bastard…"

Bruce's eyes opened wide. "Tim…"

"No, I'm done," I said, grabbing my jacket and getting the keys to my Robin-cycle. "I'm going to see my brother…"

Without saying anything else, I stormed off Wayne Manor, I guess leaving a very shocked Bruce and Alfred.

* * *

I drove my Robin-cycle from Wayne Manor towards Palo Alto. There was quite a ride but I didn't care. I wasn't tired. I was angry. Dick tried to commit suicide, for God's sake. He was in pain, he was suffering. My big brother, the reason I am who I am… is hurting. And I didn't see it. What kind of little brother am I? And why didn't Dick tell me he was feeling depressed?

Was he afraid I would be disappointed? I would never be disappointed on him. He was Nightwing, my idol, my hero.

And Bruce… he shouldn't have come home! He should have taken the Bat-Wing and flew to Dick, to help him. He dares to return home and drink! I know he's overwhelmed but he's thinking on himself first, again. Maybe I was harsh with all the things I told him, but I was angry. There was no turning back now, I needed to get to Wally's house.

After two hours of being on the road, I arrived to Wally's house. It was just as I remembered it. I pulled over by the entrance and walked off the motorcycle, which was cloaked so people wouldn't know it was Robin's. As I put my helmet off, I walked towards the entrance.

I knocked the front door.

"Coming!" said a voice from the other side. I was nervous.

Finally, after agonizing seconds, the door opened and revealed Wally.

He looked at me in shock. "Tim?! What are you doing here?!"

I sighed. "Bruce told me… about Dick. I… came to check on him…"

"I… he's alright," said Wally in a rush and looked back, as if making sure no one inside the house could see me. "But you shouldn't have come…"

"Why not?" I asked, kind of offended. "In the eyes of law, I'm his brother. I love him. Why can't I see him?"

Wally closed the door behind him. "Because he's really bad off, Tim. You have no idea. And if he find out you know… he's going to flip…"

"No, Wally… I need to see him, please…" I said, kind of begging. I never beg. "I know you've known him for long, but he's my hero. He's always there for me. It's time I'm there for him… for a change…"

Without waiting for a response, I pushed him aside and opened the door. This was not going to stop me. I was going to see Dick, whether Wally wanted me or not. I didn't care I was trespassing. This goes beyond law, this is family matter.

As I entered, I found Dick and Artemis sitting in the couch, watching television.

The moment I saw Dick, my heart stopped. He was pale, thinner, and his eyes looked so sad. That's why he avoided the team the previous days. Miss Martian would have sensed his distress. This is not the strong, heroic Nightwing. This is a frail and sensitive Dick Grayson.

"Tim?" muttered Dick as he stood up and looked at me in shock. "What… what are you doing here?"

I walked in, Artemis and Wally eying me carefully. The scene was tense. "Dick… I'm here because… I know…"

"No," muttered Dick, shocked. He stepped back, his eyes filled with fear and pain. "You're not supposed to know…"

I was afraid. I walked forward, but Dick stepped backwards. "Dick… it's… it's okay… It's me…Tim… your little brother…"

Dick then stormed off, screaming. He practically pushed me, and Wally, and Artemis, aside. "No, leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

He crossed the front door and ran away.

"Wait, Dick!" exclaimed Wally and ran towards the front door. He looked outside and turned around. Dick was gone.

My brother was gone, depressed and suicidal. Alone.

There were a million ways he could have gone, and being a master ninja, he knew how to disappear. Wally kicked the doorway. "Fuck!"

"We have to go after him!" exclaimed Artemis, sounding really worried.

Wally slapped his face and turned to me. "Look what you did!"

"What I did?!" I exclaimed, more worried than outraged. "I just came to see him! What the hell is going on here, Wally?"

"Nevermind, we have to find him," said Wally and turned to Artemis. "Babe, stay here in case he comes back. Tim, you take the left, I take the right. I'll radio Roy…"

This was not good.

* * *

**Yeah... Dick's run off... this can't be good. Who should find him? **

**Review, anyone?**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So here wer are. The second-to-last chapter. I must admit I'm really, really proud of it! I heard your votes guys and wrote the best I could for you! Anyway... this is the first time I write Dick's P.O.V in this story! So... without further ado... here you go...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dick Grayson_

**Pain**. All I could feel was pain. It was so much. It was hurting me, destroying me, smothering me until there was no air in my lungs. I've hurt everybody, I've hurt my family and my friends. I don't deserve their love. I'm just a **fuck-up**. I deserve to be punished, I wish I had died three days ago. Then I would stop hurting them. I've failed Bruce, I've Wally and Roy… I'm a disappointment. And I don't deserve to be a mentor… not to someone as wonderful as Tim. He's just… going to end up dead… like Jason…

I was running through the streets of Palo Alto. Wally and Artemis were probably looking for me. I'm just a **burden **to them. And Tim… he probably just went to the house to tell me how much of a **failure** I am. I am not like Batman. I just can't bear for my little brother to **hate** me. He hates me. Tim hates me and there is nothing I can do to change that.

I stumbled, the grey skies were upon me. A storm was coming. Like the **storm** inside my heart. I wanted the pain to end. So I run into an alley and stumbled in the trash cans. There was a stench of filth and waste all over. I was fitting in that place. I was **filth**. I was trash.

Finally, I crumbled down with the rest of the trash. And I cried. Again. For years I've been keeping my tears to myself but now I just can't do that anymore. They know how messed up I am, they know how **worthless**. They will be relieved when they find out about me dying. I won't fail them again if I'm not there.

I sob.

Why was it hurting so much? I'm **weak.** I don't deserve anything. I should just end this. That way my friends can be free, so I can find** release**.

I found a sharp glass on the trash. I grabbed it. I clutched it with so much strenght that cuts opened in my hands. The **blood** started dripping. It started falling from my palm. And it felt good. It felt good to hurt myself. It felt great to **mutilate. **So the pain inside myself was an out. My soul cries for pain, for **self-destruction. **I wonder if there is some sort of Heaven. If I die… should I be allowed in? This is it. This is the real attempt. This is my **suicide.**

Without hesitating, I take the glass and prepare to cut my wrists. The **scars **from my previous attempt still healing. **Scream. **I wanted to scream. "Yes. I have to die… so Tim can live…"

I was going to die. Finally.

"Stop it!"

I blinked. It was a dark voice. I didn't recognized it. I looked up and found am unknown figure standing by the alley. He had a brown leather jacket and black jeans. And then I saw his head. It was covered in a red helmet. He had two guns on his belt, but what stroke me was how intimidating he was.

Standing up, I glared at him weakly, clutching my weapon of release. "Who are you? Leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself," said the figure as he approached him. "So put the fucking glass down and get yourself together!"

I glared at him. "Why do you care?!"

"I care because I just can't see a fucked up guy try to end his fucked off life…" said the man in the red helmet as his head weaved down. "I've seen too much of that…"

"Listen, dude, I don't know who are you but you have no idea what my life is like! You just said it, I'm a fucked up guy with a fucked off life…" I said with a sob. "I deserve to scream… I deserve to die…"

"I know you enough to know that you are the least death-deserving person," said this stranger in his deep, distorted voice. "So do me a favor and stop this…"

"I…I can't…" I said weakly. I cried again. "I'm just causing pain. I fail everybody. I failed Bruce… and Tim… and Jason…"

Then the stranger moved his hands up and started to remove his red helmet. I was startled. I didn't know what to expect. Was it a villain or a hero? Was it a friend or a foe? Why did he care if I lived or die?

And then I saw his face. So familiar. So striking. So unreal. He cleared his throat. "You didn't fail me, Dick…"

I was in shock. It was the last person in the world that could be here. It was Jason.

Jason.

My younger brother, the one who died because I wasn't strong enough. The person who suffered from my mistakes as a mentor. "No… this… this cannot be! You're dead!"

I was scared. Why was I scared?

"Yes, I am…" said Jason and he approached me. I dropped to my knees and clutched the dirt in the floor. He was older than I remembered, scarier, but he was still my brother. "I am a ghost…Dick… watching over you so you don't make mistakes like these…"

I sobbed. Again. "I'm so sorry Jaybird. I failed you. You died! It was my fault and you probably hate me!"

Then he did the unexpected. He hugged me. His arms wrapped around me and I felt suddenly safe. I smelled him, he smelled like leather and sweat. The Jason smell. The one I remembered. I relaxed into his arms and let my lungs cry out. The tears fell but it was what I needed.

"I don't blame you, Dick," said Jason as he rubbed my back. "I've been watching over you because I love. You need to forgive yourself. You need to move forward… for Wally, for Bruce, for Alfred, Roy and Tim and Barbara and the Team… you need to pull yourself together… for me…"

"I'm so sorry, Jay…" I cried into his chest as he rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry."

"Dick…" began Jason and looked at me. "You're have to promise me you'll be strong. Tim needs you. You're not a fuck up… you're my brother and I love you… okay? Please, fight for me… I know you can. Just try…"

I understood. Jay forgave me.

He didn't blame me.

I buried my face into his chest and nodded. "I promised you, Jaybird. I'll try. I'll be alright… for you… and the others…"

"Good, Dick, so now stop being a _dick _and remember something," said Jason as he pulled me back.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Remember that I love you," said Jason and then he put my hand upon my neck. He started to press the nerve that causes people to go unconscious.

I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was Jason looking at me. Not hatefully, but forgiving.

Jay loved me, that's all that mattered.

* * *

I woke up.

I looked around, startled. I was lying down. In a bed. In my bed at Wally's home. My eyes started to focus and I saw a lot of figures watching me. I was not alone in the room. I looked up and found Wally sitting in the bed next to me, holding my hand, my bandaged hand. He was patting my hair lovingly, as if I was the most precious thing in the world right now.

"You scared us, little bird," said Wally and sighed as he placed his hand on my forehead.

I groaned. I felt warmth beside my body. I turned slightly and gasped. I was not the only one in the bed. Tim was there too, hugging me, his arms wrapped around my neck and sobbing. Tim was crying. "Tim?"

Tim looked up despaired, eyes watered. "Please Dick, don't EVER do this to me again!"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I muttered. I never thought he cared so much. "Tim… I thought you'd hate me for this. That you would be disappointed…"

"No, Dick, I could never be disappointed on you," cried Tim as he buried his head into my muscular chest. "I love you so much, big brother. You're my hero… please, I beg you… don't scare me like this again!"

I was touched. He really loved me. He didn't think I was a fuck up. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his hair. "I won't. I love you…"

We embraced even tighter. If that was possible.

"Dick," said Artemis, who was standing by the bedside. She looked scared. "We found you unconscious… in an alley… bleeding… we thought… we thought you'd try to… kill yourself again…we were so scared."

"I did try…" I said, looking at Roy. He was there too. He was looking despaired, as if I had kicked him in the chest. In the very heart. "I know now I shouldn't…"

Roy knelt beside the bed and took my hand. "It's okay, little bird. We're not mad. We just want you to be okay…"

I looked down, my eyes growing wet. ""I… I saw him… he stopped me…."

Wally looked confused. He didn't let go any second. "Who did?"

"Jason…" I said, muttering the name as if it was sacred. "I… know it's crazy. But his ghost… stopped me… from killing myself. He comforted me… he told me… he didn't hate me like I thought he did…"

They all exchanged glances, confused and scared.

Wally, however, smiled at me. "See, baby? You have an angel looking after you…"

I smiled slightly. "No… I have several. I have you… my brothers… my sister… my friends…"

They smiled, for the first time since this whole ordeal started.

Then there was a knock on the door. It opened, revealing Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. They looked scared, and worried. My heart stopped for a moment.

Bruce looked at me. "Hey guys… I'm… would you mind if I have a word with Dick?"

Wally looked at me, as if asking for my approval. Scared, I nodded.

"Come on guys," said Roy and he and Artemis left the room. Wally send me a smile of confidence as he too left the room.

Tim was standing up when Bruce raised his hand. "No Tim, you stay… I have something to tell you both…"

Alfred then stepped forward, approaching my bed. He placed a hand over my shoulder and smiled at me. "Master Dick, I brought I fresh stash of cookies for you… I hope you like them… baked with extra chocolate chips like you like them. And love, of course…"

My eyes watered. "Thanks Alfie…"

Alfred placed a hand over my head and patted it. "I should leave you to them, Master Bruce. I have to make sure Sir Wallace don't eat the whole stash of cookies…"

The butler gave me a smile as he left the room.

He closed the door. Leaving Tim and me with Bruce.

Bruce looked hesitant, but he took the chair Wally had taken beside me. He did something unexpected. He took my hand. "Dickie… Timmy… I know I haven't been the father either of you deserve. I know I screwed up. But I want you know… no… I need you to know, that I love you with every fiber of my bat-heart. I care for you, worry about you and am proud of you…both…"

Tim and I exchanged glances, shocked. Tim stuttered. "Bruce… are you serious?"

"As serious as Batman can be," said Bruce and then placed a hand upon Tim's shoulder. "I know I've been the worst father but I want you to know that I'm going to try better. Because you two mean the world to me… because you're my children… my…. Two very beautiful sons…"

Then it happened. Bruce started to cry.

And yet, seeing him crying for me. For us. It made me realize he truly loved me. That was all I need to know for sure. That's all I asked from him.

Tim and I then reclined up and hugged him. And he hugged back. He held us in his arms like we were the most beautiful and precious things in the world. And we were, for a moment.

I was still depressed. I was still moody. But now I knew I wasn't lonely. Finally, after months, I could see something I hadn't been able to appreciate. **Hope.**

* * *

**So, how bad was it? Or was it good? Please tell me! So, we've got one last chapter to wrap this thing!**

**Oh, for those of you who didn't piece together the Jason thing: Ra's al Ghul recently revived him and he took the mantle of Red Hood. He has been taking care of his friends in the shadows. Now Dick needed him, so he revealed himself to help his big brother. **

**Review please! Reviews make me happy and it motivate me to give you a worthy last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dick Grayson_

_Two weeks later…_

I did it. After two weeks of taking anti-depressants, of many heartaches and sorrow and twice a week therapy with Dinah, I was feeling better. I was feeling happier. And after all the painful experiences I made my friends and family go through, I was feeling ready. It had been a very painful month, and I still needed at least a year of weekly therapy and psychiatric medication to be 'stable'. But I was pulling through… I was… ready to move on with my life.

No more suicidal thoughts. No more self-harming impulses. Just a desire to get better. I wasn't peachy but I was way more controlled and self-conscious than I was before. Now I see my actions as idiocy. How could I even think of killing myself and put all my loved ones through so much pain? I was selfish. Yes, I needed help, but I got way more than I expected back then.

So now I was in my room, preparing my bags to move on. Finally I was returning to Blüdhaven. Bruce had arranged to buy me a new apartment; the last one was so full of bad memories and sorrow. The apartment wasn't ready yet, so I would stay at Wayne Manor for a couple of days. I knew I needed to get Wally and Artemis their much needed privacy. Two weeks and two days were more than enough, even though they said I could stay as long as I wanted.

But no, it was time to move on.

I took my things and started moving towards the living room. It was going to be hard to say goodbye, but I had to do this. As I got to the living room I saw both Wally and Artemis by the front door, looking at me with happy faces, albeit a bit concerned. I breathed deeply and moved forward.

Brucely walked to me and rubbed my leg. I bend down and patted his head. "Hey Brucely, I'm going to miss you too…"

The dog whimpered, as if he knew I was leaving. I patted him one last time before standing tall and looking at my friends. I smiled at them.

"Dick… I… really don't know how to say this," began Wally and scratched the back of his head. He looked worried. "Are you sure you want this? You know…"

"I know Wally," I said and smiled at him. "I'm ready."

Artemis nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you so much, Dick. Take care, okay? Medicines and all. Dinah is telling us constantly how you progress. Just remember that this is your home too, okay?"

"I'll take care, Arty," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm going to miss you too… you have no idea how much…"

She let go of me and I walked to Wally. He held his fist up, ready for a bro-fist. We did and he smiled. "Go rock the cave, kid."

"I will," I said and I walked towards the door.

However, before I stepped out of the house, I looked back. There were so many things to be said. And if I learned one thing this last couple of weeks is that you have to talk your feelings before it's too late. So looked at them both. "Wally… Artemis… I… I want to tell you something."

They looked at me with attention.

"I…" I breathed deeply. "Ever since I lost my family, I wanted a new one. Not a replacement, but an add on. I wanted to feel loved. Bruce took me in and I knew he loved me, so did Alfred but… I never really got the feeling of being a part of a family. Not until I came here to you two weeks ago…"

"Oh, Dick," said Artemis, moved.

"The thing is…" I continued. "You two became not only my big siblings. You did become somewhat of my parents. All I wanted was to feel affection and love and you gave it to me, no questions asked. I forgot what it was to feel like a cared child. But the last two weeks… I had a big brother and a big sister who cuddled me. And it made me happy. You were the best combination of parents, siblings and friends. You took care of me in a way I never thought anyone would. I…"

Okay, I was crying now. "I want to tell you that I love you…"

Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. Wally was giving me a bone-crushing hug. He rubbed my back and then kissed my forehead like he's done lately. "Dickie… we love you too. You have no idea how much. So please do us a favor and stay 'whelmed' and feeling the aster, okay? You're also our baby brother and this house will be your home forever."

He snuggled against Wally. I really loved them so much.

Artemis approached and kissed me in the cheek. "Take care, Dickie-bird."

"And…" began Wally and ruffled my head like a little kid. "You've better be here next Wednesday. And the following… and every Wednesday for the rest of your life. We're having dinner as a family, and Artemis and I would love to have a our little brother here with us once a week…"

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "Thanks guys. I won't... miss it for the world. Wednesdays then…"

They both let go of me and rubbed my forearms. Their smiles of pride made it all worthwhile.

I grabbed my stuff and left. Wayne Manor awaited me, with Bruce's, Alfred's and Tim's care and love to keep me company. I was ready to do this.

I was ready to move on.

* * *

**"Recognized Nightwing B-01"**

The computer spoke and I found myself in the Cave. I was clad in my Nightwing uniform. After weeks of being off it, it felt good to be again in that Kevlar suit. I had so much to do. I had to catch up with the Team. I bet they were going crazy without my guidance. I didn't know if I was ready to return to duty, but it sure felt good to be back in uniform.

The Cave was empty, or so it seemed.

With a surprised look, I turned around. The Zeta Tube entrance was completely deserted. I walked forward to the living room, there was bound to be someone here. I mean, they couldn't be all at a mission or something. There has to be someone in here.

As I walked to the living room, I jumped.

"SURPRISE!"

Balloons and all, even a giant sign saying 'WELCOME NIGHTWING' was there. And so was the Team. They were all smiling at me, cheerfully. All wearing civvies and looking like the world could end but nothing would matter because they were making me happy. I was moved.

They were all there. M'gann, Conner, Barbara, Tim, Gar, Cassie, La'gann, Karen, Mal, Jaime and even Zatanna and Raquel.

"Nightwing!" exclaimed Garfield as he used his monkey swiftness and jumped towards me. He patted me in the chest. "We're so glad you're back from your mission! Tim told us you'd be back today so we…"

"Decided to throw you a party!" exclaimed M'gann with a smile as she floated towards me and smiled. "So, surprise!"

Now, I was moved.

Without knowing what drove me, I grabbed Garfield within my arms in a hug. He was quite surprised, but hugged me back. "Wow… Nightwing hug? That's new…"

"I just missed you so much Gar…" I said as I patted his back. I let go and ruffled his green hair. "I missed you all. Thanks for this. It really means a lot…"

Mal walked to me and put a hand over my shoulder. "Hey boss, we really missed you too. Conner giving orders? So not a good idea…"

Karen laughed. "Mal, stop criticizing Conner!"

"Gee, thanks," said Conner in his usual voice.

Cassie approached me. "Nightwing, you have to give us all the details!"

"Let him breathe, Cassie," said La'gann as he walked to me and punched my shoulder playfully. "We're glad you're back, chum…"

Raquel nodded. "You know, two weeks is a long time!"

"You being here makes the world go round, _hermano", _said Jaime as he have me a squeeze in the shoulder.

"I know," I replied, feeling my eyes watering. I was so moved. "Thanks guys. You have… no idea… how much this means to me…"

Barbara then walked towards me. She looked at the rest of the Team. "Hey guys, would you mind? Some of us need to tell Nightwing something…"

"Sure, whatever," said La'gann and looked at the rest of the Team. "I think we should wire up the X-Box! I so want to play with Nightwing. Maybe this time I can beat him at something!"

"Oh no, I get first dibs!" exclaimed Gar gleefully.

With that, Raquel, Cassie, Jaime, Karen, Mal, La'gann and Gar walked towards the other end of the room, leaving me with Barbara, Tim, Zatanna, Conner and M'gann.

While taking advantage the others were noticing, Tim grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, big bro… I'm glad you're here…"

"I'm glad to be back too, little brother," I said as I returned the hug and patted his head.

M'gann then looked at me, worriedly. "Listen… Dick. We… know…"

I froze. I looked at hear, getting nervous. "You… know?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yeah, the reason you were absent. Wally and Tim told us…"

I sighed. I guess there was no point on denying it. I felt shame, and a bit depressed. I really didn't expect them to know, but I guess it was obvious. They were my best friends, they should know. "Guys… I've been read the lecture all over again. I… know everything I need to know…"

"No, you don't" said Barbara as she pulled Tim back and hugged me. "Dick, we want you to know we're your friends, no matter what. And whatever demons you are struggling with, you can count on us to help you…"

Zatanna nodded and kissed my cheek. "We love you, and nothing will ever change that. So stay chalant and whelmed, okay?"

I wrapped my left arm around Barbara and my right arm around Zatanna. I gave both girls a good hug, crushing them against my chest. "Guys, I'm… sorry. But… thank you. I… love you too. All of you. You were my strength in this harsh days… and I will never forget the support you give me every day. And your trust… is irreplaceable…"

Conner put a hand over my shoulder. "Just know that whenever you feel the need to talk… to any of us about anything at all… we'll be here to listen…"

M´gann nodded and joined the hug. "Friends for life, right?"

I nodded. "Friends for life…"

Finally, they all let go and started to walk to the rest of the Team. Barbara was the last one to leave, holding my hand and giving it a squeeze. She looked at me and smiled. "We're so going to have a conversation about this later on…"

"I bet," I said and smiled back. "I missed talking to you Babs…"

"And I missed you, Hunk Wonder…" said Barbara and approached me to give me a kiss on the cheek.

Then she left.

I was left alone with Tim. He looked at me and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay now, Dick?"

"Better than I've been in a long time, little brother…" I said and kissed his forehead. "I'm not leaving you again…"

Finally, I knew I was loved. I didn't just have a dad, Bruce, or a darling little brother, Tim. I had more family than many. I had two big brothers who would give their life for me, Wally and Roy. I had a sister who would do anything for me, Artemis. And Barbara and Zatanna, two girls who despite our troubled past romantic relationships were going to support me always. And the Team… my friends… my extended family.

Yeah, I was not alone. I was happier. And now I know Jason's ghost is going to support me too.

Finally, I see the end of these **dog days.**

**The End**

* * *

**Yes! It's done! Now to the final words...**

**THANK YOU!**

**Thanks guys, all your reviews made it worthwhile! I mean, first a one-shot...then a three-shot and then a 9 chapter story! What a road! It wrote this for you, I really really appreciate whenever I see a review alert. Each one of you made it great to continue writing this story. I feel this chapter fully terminates the story. I know some of you may have wanted Roy in it but this is what I had in mind. And of course I had to add the Team! They're the TEAM! **

**So, now I'll focus on finishing my story "The Deathstroke Contract" which I invite you all to read! It's an action fic, Dick-centered (obviously) with really cool plotlines an all. Oh. and there is Roy/Dick and Wally/Dick brother fluff and friendship. So check it out!**

**Also, if you ever have oneshot prompts you'd like me to write, just hit me up! For oneshots I usually write Hurt/Comfort, but if you'd like a Dick-centered story and have a good idea, hit me up!**

**Thanks again guys, for following this story and all. Love you eternally!**

**Signing out, Twilight Archangel!**


End file.
